peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pumper Frogs come round to eat food
|season = 1 |episode = 28 |overall = 28 |air date = Disney XD: March 6, 2018 Yo-Yo: March 9, 2018 SBeebies: May 15, 2018 ,CSBC: December 7, 2018 |writers = ??? |running time = 51 minutes (special) |previous = The Skits |next = Peppa's New Career }} is the twenty-eighth episode of season 1 of Peppa's adventures. It is the 28th episode overall. Synopsis Peppatown is invaded by cannibals. Plot (Warning: plot is long and movie-like) Peppa and the users are playing Town of Salem when they here screams coming from downtown. Sonic points out that the same sound has been happening for eight days straight. Out of curiosity, Peppa, Alex, George, Jace, Selmo, and the users stay up late to watch the suberbs. It turns out, people are raiding the houses to find victims, and they realize the perpetrators are actually going down the line, and that Quongus is next in sequence. The next day, Quongus doesn't show up, and Will is worried. They check on him in his house, but he isn't in there, meaning his house was raided. Alex suspects murder and does a DNA test. The well known cannibals, the Pumper Frogs, are kidnapping residents of Peppatown. Peppa tracks down the Pumper Frog's torture room, where the Pumper Frogs seem to be eating. Will gets a good spot, and he sees that the frogs are eating Quongus, while everyone else screams in horror. Sonic says that they disturbed the frogs, and they run off. Even though Peppa's house was next in sequence, she and everyone who lives in the house are fine the next morning. Willdawg14 is waiting in Peppa' kitchen, saying he and her were invited back into the torture room. Sonic and George also tag along, but only if one of the two is ambushed. The leading frog gives them a tour of the place, while Will's suspisions grow. The frogs head off to a different street, hoping to find new targets. Sonic and Alex enter the building, saying that Mateusz11113 found out a way to recover Quongus. Sadly, the frogs walk in on Alex and Mateusz11113 fixing the recovery machine. Sonic takes the machine and the two and run outside. Once they are out of sight, they recover Quongus and all of the killed victims. The frogs show a special machines, and asks if one of the two could get inside. Peppa immediantly voulenteers, thinking it was a spa bed. However, it is actually a killing device, and by the time Will figures it out, Peppa is already dead. Will runs to Sonic, telling him the bad news. George calls it good news, only to be slapped by Jace. Mateusz11113 says they can just recover her, but suddenly, a beam shoots out of Downtown Peppatown, destroying the machine, much to Alex's dispair. Will suddenly pops out of the ground, and he tells them the story. The users ar enow in a full blown panic until an explosion occurs. This pauses them briefly. Curious, STH223, with a baseball bat in hand, ventures into the area of the explosion. When he gets there, he sees like a million frogs. He takes off for the group, and tells them what happened. Will gets upset when he hears this, because the new South Park episode will be delayed, not at all caring about the fact that Sonic's favorite Gamestop nearly caught fire. After working up the courage, the gang takes a stand, before immediantly getting ambushed. The group is now an hour ahead, so they start to organize. Mateusz11113, Quongus, and Oreo-And-Eeyore in one group. Alex, Mrswhatever40, Ozarcusmapseae, Jace, and Selmo in another group. This leaves STH223, Will, Peppa, and George in the final group. Sonic fixes up a quick shelter, and they head inside. Peppa exclaims that it's a life and death situation, and that they should all tell their worst secrets. George admits he still plays with Thomas & Friends toys, Peppa admits her crush on Robert, and STH223 admits he always hated the Sega Master System. Will refuses to tell his secret, because Sonic would throw a fit. Sonic cocks a gun, and Will admits he killed Eggbert on purpose. Sonic is now officially enraged, setting a gigantic gas fire on Will's house. George says they need to move on and think of a plan. The other two groups run in at that moment. Sonic says that Group 1 and Selmo should provide a dirigible for attack methods, and group 2 (excluding Selmo) can provide cover for groups 1, 3 and Jace. They all agree with Sonic's plan, and they run outside, armed and everything. George asks how Peppa is alive again, but she says she isn't Peppa, revealing HeroPeppa, summon by the Pumper Frogs. In her honor, the group fights on. HeroPeppa betrays the frogs and goes rogue. The users think it's to much to handle, right when Selmo and Group 1 come in with a dirigible. A number of the frogs are killed, but HeroPeppa is too powerful, so they have to take shelter. However, the shelter is destroyed, so they have to escape Peppatown. They think of heading to Freddytown, but instead they decide to go to Qralo because they hate it when Chris carpools. Once they reach Qralo, the frogs are now unable to find the gang, so they start attacking the town again. Sonic says they need to bring Peppa back. They begin to search the area for things that can help them. Eventually, they give up and fall asleep. When they wake up, they are ambushed by Pumper Frogs, so they have to flee. Just when it seems like the end is nigh, Chris comes along in his carpool. With no other options, they get in. But once Chris leaves, they quickly regret their decision. Mad that they got away, the leader goes bogus, pushing down a lamp post. When the frogs return, they see that while they were gone, the users already raided their place. Because of this, the leader sings Pumper Lair. Trivia * Willdawg14 reveals that his murder of Eggbert in the episode "BOY!" was intentional. * This episode is both the first ever delayed episode, and the episode with the most deaths, ranking in a body count of 15. * This episode was originally the last episode of Season 1 and the series itself, until more episodes and seasons were added. * This episode was released on the same day as the Peppa's adventures video game. * This episode was the first episode to air on Disney XD before Yo-Yo. Category:PA Category:PA episodes Category:Episodes where something bad happens Category:Episodes with death